The Game Has Changed
by Freightrain
Summary: When a program unlike any other appears on the Grid, Clu decides to go up against it in a Lightcycle competition. However, he get's more than he bargained for


**The game has changed**

_I see now that this was a mistake._

The 'Pony' program let the lightcycle at it's feet, and began running. It's tail, basking in the virtual wind, unwound into a 64-bit rainbow jetwall as it moved. It's four legs were propelled by an additional two appendages on it's upper midsection of the body, moving up and down, back and fourth, an a seemingly chaotic pattern. But this was no chaos. It lept up into the air, over a red jetwall and let loose an unknown excitement, in a script none could understand. It saw one of it's companions derezz, and gaining further knowledge of this game, took up position.

_I see now how blind I was, that something beyond the ordinary, is not an imperfection_

Clu watches, keeping an eye out for prey as it moves across the board, Clu remaining on the lower level where this creature's advantage of flight would remain more negated than on the upper deck. The unknown program dashed ahead, coming up alongside a red lightcycle, one of Clu's expendable guards. Manuever's were parried between the pair, and Clu decided it was time to take the unknown factor out of the equasion.

_I see now something extraordinary._

Clu closed in on a ramp, making his way up the the upper deck and flanking the unknown program, trapping it on left and right. The program seemed stunned, almost surprised, before tilting it's head upwards, smirking. Suddenly, the program made a jump over the guard's jetwall, accelerating and swerving in front of him before nearly colliding with Clu and his own, yellow-orange jetwall. The program shared a look of frustration with Clu as it halted, taking no heed of the fallen guardsmen it had just dispatched.

_I see now a marvelous piece of program that needs no disk, no hands, no anything..._

Four programs remained, three red and one... Rainbow. Rinzler and one remaining guard formed on Clu on the oppisite side of the field from what had become known as Rainbow, to the crowd. Many chanted against Rainbow, but some cheered on the stranger, to the agitation of Clu. His planning and work was all unraveling, without a comprehend-able word being spoken from this program.

_In order to sustain itself._

The program dashed onward, against the trio, as Clu had Rinzler move off to provide cover. He would not lose Rinzler, nor would Rinzler fail him should this guard do so. The program continued it's charge, an intense expression on it's face. It almost reminded him of the user, still lurking. Had he sent this program here? Unknown. They diverged, Clu and the guard, but Rainbow dashed too fast past the latter, sending him into a multicolor jetwall and derezzing him from existence. His own lightcycle could not outrun this excellent executable.

_I see now my own mistakes_

The cycles slowed for Clu, as his actions passed through his mind. He reached for his disk on his back, readying it in a steady hand. Rinzler reappeared but was waved away as Clu turned directly after Rainbow, dashing while watching him. He smirked, but all enjoyment was washed away as a smirk returned from the program, it's cocky eyes taunting him and his own existence, it's chaos piercing his order. His mind returned to the beginning of his games with Flynn

_I see them well enough, as I do these distinct colors._

The jetwall gleamed alongside him, reminding him of all the opponents he had taken onto the field, never to leave. His companion banked ahead of him, edging him closer and closer to this predator of a program. His own mistakes were beginning to become self evident it it's reflection, his purges struggling against his own realizations of the power of chaos this one program had brought.

_I see my own fate mirrored in my own actions in them._

Language was no longer an issue, as he and Rainbow maneuvered, the game completely in the hands of this 'pony.' If clue was to survive, he would have to improvise. No elaborate plan would contain this creature, this embodiment of chaos and his own ill-doings.

_I see the truth._

The game was fatal, but doubts passed through his mind if this program even realized that. It seemed to enjoy itself too much. It was too expressive, showing a lack of fear. Clu maxed out his lightcycle, attempting to catch Rainbow. His eagerness drove him to catch it, and would drive him to his end as it banked hard into him. This end now loomed, painted in a 64-bit jetwall of pixel representation of light.

_But now..._

Colors flowed in front of him, millicycles passing like cycles. Everything he had done would not be undone, but what would come after the time of Clu? Where had this Rainbow come from? It smirked once more in triumph, and clue smiled back, bracing himself for the end. All he had known had become undone, and in realization, he understood what it was to be a User.

_What of Tron?_


End file.
